


Better Man

by MaxWrite



Series: Nerds in Love [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pavel gets hurt on an away mission, Scotty seeks revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about strange male behaviour that I don't entirely understand, about the codes of honour that they dare not discuss in mixed company, but that I imagine they express freely in the safety of their underground fight clubs.

Pavel came storming into the room wearing an ugly scowl on his pretty face. His disgruntled mutterings were too low to decipher, but his black eye and torn shirt told a much clearer story.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Scotty demanded, standing and moving toward Pavel, cutting off his b-line to the bedroom. Pavel stopped and turned his scowl on Scotty.

"It wasn't my fault," he said. He crossed his arms, winced and then slowly uncrossed them, whispering a little "ow" to himself.

"Unbelievable," Scotty said, throwing his hands up. "I take one day off and this is what happens? A walking safety hazard is what you are."

"You should have heard what they said about us, about the _Enterprise_! I was defending us! Somebody had to!"

"I don't care who … They insulted the _Enterprise_?"

Pavel nodded. He was probably expecting Scotty to praise him for standing up for the ship and its crew. And Scotty was considering it, truth be told. He couldn't help it; the ship was his weakness. But something held him back.

"You know I am right," Pavel said, his voice lower now, almost conspiratorial. "The Antaagons have no respect for us at all. I don't know how the Federation ever negotiated a peace treaty with them. They were not ready."

"That treaty's five years old."

"Yes, well, it seems as though it was signed yesterday. The mistrust and animosity they still have towards us; you can feel it as soon as you set foot on the planet."

"Well, if they think we're gonna go around trying to knock their lights out, I can see why."

Pavel glared. "You would have done the same if you had been there."

Scotty paused and then reluctantly agreed. "Okay, yes, you're right, at one point I would have jumped right in there and busted a lip or two for saying a bad word about the ship."

"You still would. You are a fighter." Pavel's voice was even softer now, intimate, and his eyes were now filled with admiration. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Scotty's middle. "You are a strong, proud man. It is one of the things I love about you."

He kissed Scotty's mouth, and god, just the scent of him – that special Pavel scent mixed with sweat and building arousal – was enough to make Scotty lose his train of thought. Pavel was warm and compact and cuddly, and Scotty couldn't resist pulling him firmly against himself and kissing back.

Pavel hissed against Scotty's mouth and his body jerked away from the touch of Scotty's left hand. But a second later, Pavel forgot about the brief moment of discomfort and tried to deepen the kiss. Scotty, however, pulled his mouth away.

"And what exactly was that?"

"Nothing," Pavel whispered as he kissed his way down to Scotty's neck. "Just a bruise."

Scotty sighed. "Pavel … Pavel, come on now, look at me."

Pavel raised his head. "What?"

"You should go to sickbay," Scotty said sensibly.

Pavel smiled and stroked Scotty's hair. "The doctor has already checked everything, and I am fine except for a few aches and bruises. Besides, I would prefer to stay here with you."

"Yeah, and I know why; you're all hopped up on adrenaline and you're looking to expend it on me."

Pavel cocked his head. "This is a problem?"

"No, I just … I think perhaps I've been a bit remiss."

Pavel frowned. "How?"

"I've been a bad influence."

"What are you talking about? The fight? Scotty, you know I was right, you know I had to –"

"Yes, yes, I know you had to, and that's the problem. What exactly happened down there? How did it start?"

"It doesn't matter, it is over now," Pavel said, his voice rising a bit.

"Well, where was the captain? What did he say? Did you get in trouble? Is this going on your permanent record? Are you –"

"Ai!" Pavel pulled away and began pacing. "So many questions! _Yes_ , the captain was there. He broke up the fight, he had a talk with me, and now it is over. Done. Finished! Why are you getting so upset?"

"You really don't know?" Scotty asked. "You really can't see why this might bother me?"

Pavel stopped pacing and glared at him. "This is the same kind of thing you have done before. You are being a hypocrite. And you are acting like my papa – no, wait." He pointed his finger at Scotty and stepped toward him, eyes narrowed. "You are worse; you are acting like my _mama_."

Scotty couldn't say he was surprised by Pavel's attitude. Scotty would have responded the same way at Pavel's age. Hell, he still might under the right circumstances. Still, he hated when Pavel was angry with him. But he had to stick to his guns on this one.

"I'll be right back," he said. He spun around and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

Scotty turned to face him again and gave Pavel an apologetic look as he backed toward the door. "Just hang on, I'll be back in a bit," Scotty assured him. Frustrated little Pavel noises drifted after him as he exited and hurried away, down the corridor toward a turbolift.

He found Kirk in his quarters, dictating a mission log to the computer. Kirk admitted him with a nod and a single finger held aloft, telling Scotty to hang on.

"Besides the minor skirmish in the embassy's lounge," Jim was saying as he drifted back to his desk and took his seat, "all in all the trip to Antaagon was a pleasant one. I fully believe that relations between us have progressed and will continue to do so. We'll remain in orbit until oh-eight-hundred tomorrow. And that's all she wrote. Kirk out." He finally looked up at Scotty and gave him a tired smile. "Scotty, how are you?"

Scotty didn't return his smile; his mouth remained a tight, thin line. Kirk's smile disappeared.

"What'd I do now? Is Chekov still pissed at me? I had to jump in, that guy would've killed him."

"What exactly happened down there?"

"Scotty, it's not that big a deal –"

"The hell it's not! Did you see him? He's got a black eye, he's bruised up all over, can't even cross his arms without wincing!"

Kirk stood and approached, a placating look on his face and tone in his voice, which only angered Scotty more. "I can assure you, I was just as upset as you are. I spoke to Chekov and he understands the seriousness of his actions. There won't be a formal reprimand on his record, not _this_ time, but he knows that more stunts like this will mean serious consequences."

"Well, can you tell me how it started?"

"From what I understand, someone said something Chekov didn't like, Chekov picked a fight and then he was in over his head. He messed with an embassy employee and then a second one, a much bigger one, got involved."

"They were embassy employees?"

"Yeah, humans."

"Well, I certainly hope … Wait, they were human?"

"Yeah. Which changes nothing," Kirk said warningly.

"No, I know that," Scotty assured him, but his mind was working furiously now. The fact that the others involved in the fight were human, not Antaagon, actually did change things. A lot.

"Erm …" Scotty stammered, frowning and trying to remember what he was supposed to be saying. "They've been punished, I hope. The others that were involved."

"I was assured that they'd be spoken to." Kirk frowned. "You're being a little hypocritical, aren't you?"

Scotty rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know, if I'd been down there, I'd've been one of the first jumping into the fray, but this is different. Pavel's just a lad. And where were you, exactly?"

"I was there. I'm the one who stopped it."

"Not before Pavel got his arse kicked. What the hell were you doing?"

"Scotty," Kirk said firmly, his tone clearly saying that Scotty was treading on thin ice. Scotty shut his mouth, but continued to quietly seethe.

"I got to the scene as fast as I could," Kirk said. "Be thankful it's not worse than it is." He paused, then, and smiled. Scotty glared at him.

"Why're you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing, Scotty, nothing, it's just … you're cute like this."

Scotty glared more.

"You're all worried about him. It's adorable, that's all."

"Are you taking this seriously?"

"'Course I am."

"I don't think you are."

"Believe me, I am. I was furious with him when I found out. Relations with Antaagon are tenuous enough as it is. I don't even know what he was doing in that bar."

"Well, was anyone with him when it started?"

"Yeah, Peters was, and he got an earful from me too. Scotty, it's taken care of, all right? Nobody was seriously injured and Chekov knows how much shit he'd be in if I were a less reasonable man. And give Chekov a little credit, will you? He's not some frail little kid, he's a scrappy young man. You act like he might shatter into a million pieces at the slightest touch."

Scotty's gritted his teeth, but nodded. "Sorry to have bothered you."

"It's okay. It's sweet that you care about him so much."

Scotty almost had to laugh. The word "care" seemed completely inadequate for what he felt for Pavel. Then something dawned on him. His mind raced trying to remember exact dates and he suddenly realized there was something he'd neglected to do for a very long time. "Listen, Captain, I need to say something to you, and it's long overdue: erm … thanks."

"Thanks? What for?"

"You know. For taking the piss."

"What now?"

Scotty shuffled his feet and muttered, "For making fun of me that one time about Pavel's interest in me."

Kirk frowned. "You mean that day you, me, Spock and Bones were hanging out? That was over a year ago."

"Yeah, I know, and I feel bad about leaving it this long. Fact is, I was pretty angry with you for a while after that, but it was only because of that conversation that I got curious about how Pavel felt about me. We might not have gotten together if it weren't for you."

"Ah, come on, I didn't do anything. There's no need to thank me. Chekov would've pounced on you eventually."

"Maybe," Scotty said doubtfully. "Look, I'm sorry I came barging in here yelling at you. I just … if anything ever happened to him …"

"Hey," said Kirk, gripping Scotty's shoulder and trying to catch his eye again. "He's fine. I'm always gonna bring him back safe and sound, okay?"

Scotty shook his head. "You shouldn't make promises like that."

"It's one I can keep," Kirk said, looking Scotty right in the eye. "I will always bring him back safe, I give you my word."

Scotty knew Kirk believed his own words, but Scotty had a good ten years on him and wasn't quite so easily appeased. He smiled anyway, still grateful for Kirk's genuine concern. "Thank you," he said sincerely. He rubbed at his forehead. "God, I'm going soft, aren't I?"

Kirk patted his shoulder. "You're in love. Perfectly understandable."

His meeting with Kirk had not gone quite as planned. It left Scotty unsettled, shaken, and frankly a little embarrassed. What was happening to him? Yes, he was getting older, more sensible, his priorities were changing, but this sudden cautiousness troubled him greatly. He was a good engineer because he took chances, because he flew by the seat of his pants sometimes. He couldn't afford to hesitate, and that's exactly where this was headed. It was a slippery slope; first you're shying away from bar fights, next thing you know the ship is crumbling around you and you're second-guessing your own instincts. Fuck.

But then there was Pavel. What kind of example had Scotty been setting for him? A bad one, clearly.

He found Pavel curled up on the couch. The moment the door swished open, Pavel turned his wide, questioning eyes on him, and god, that black eye; it got Scotty's blood boiling all over again.

"You spoke with the captain, didn't you?" Pavel said. He was much calmer now, but there was still that hint of accusation in his tone.

"Aye," Scotty said as he went and sat next to Pavel. "Sorry, I know you must hate me for it. You'll be happy to know I made a right arse of myself."

"Why?"

Scotty looked at him and found Pavel watching him with concern now. "Because I love you," Scotty replied, not bothering to explain further. Instead he held his arms open, silently asking Pavel to come to him. Pavel hesitated, clearly still clinging to some anger, and now confusion as well, but he finally relented, slid closer and let Scotty fold him up in his arms. Scotty hugged him tight, maybe a little too tight, because Pavel emitted an annoyed little growl and looked up at him.

"What?" Pavel asked.

Scotty brought a hand up to Pavel's face and touched his cheek as he stared right into his eyes. His blackened eye seemed so much more intense than the normal one, the dark, bruised skin setting off the blue, making it more vibrant, penetrating.

"You have beautiful eyes, you know," Scotty said.

Pavel smiled uncertainly at him. "Um … thank you. Scotty, what is wrong with you?"

Scotty didn't know what to tell him. He thought Pavel would probably scoff at what he was feeling, tell him he was being too sensitive. Even _Scotty_ thought Scotty was being too sensitive. And the slight identity crisis wasn't helping.

"Can I make love to you?" he asked instead. Pavel seemed a little surprised by the question, but he simply nodded and let Scotty kiss him.

It didn't take much to get Pavel in the mood again. A few deep kisses and he was breathing hard and pulling at Scotty's clothes, and when Scotty asked if he could undress him, Pavel nodded almost urgently. Scotty started with his shirt, pulled it off and tossed it, and he would have continued on to the pants if not for the bruises that stood out, purple and angry, against Pavel's porcelain-white skin.

Kneeling there on the couch before Pavel, Scotty froze and just stared.

"I am fine," Pavel insisted, reaching out to squeeze Scotty's arm, but Scotty ignored him and stared at Pavel's left hip where a large, roundish splotch of a bruise was peeking out of his pants. Then he was looking at the hand-shaped bruising on Pavel's bicep where he'd apparently been grabbed from behind. The hand was big, bigger than Scotty's, and the fingers were all clearly visible where they'd gripped Pavel's arm, probably wringing it like a wet dish towel, maybe even shaking him a little.

Scotty suddenly realized that Pavel wasn't speaking and looked up at his face again. He found a very different Pavel sitting before him; he'd dropped his hand from Scotty's arm and was staring down at his own lap. There'd been a shift in him in the last few seconds; the distinct aura of shame hung around him now.

"I have never seen that look in your eyes before," Pavel whispered. He looked absent, distracted, stunned. Scotty was now doubly alarmed.

"Pasha," he whispered, reaching out and gently turning Pavel's face back up toward his own. Pavel's haunted eyes met his.

"You are scared," he said, this apparently just dawning on him.

Scotty resisted the urge to balk at that. It embarrassed him, but it was the truth, and perhaps Pavel should see it. He shimmied closer and cupped Pavel's face. "I'm just glad you're okay. That's all that matters now, yeah? I'm sorry I yelled at you before."

"I didn't realize … I'm so sorry."

"No, no, no, love, don't do that." Scotty scooped him up and hugged him.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Pavel's little voice said.

"I know you didn't. It's okay."

"I just … I didn't think."

"Shh, don't be sorry. You got hurt on the job. That's gonna happen from time to time. I just … I need to suck it up."

"But this was my fault," Pavel said mournfully. "It didn't have to happen, I started it. I thought …" He paused. Scotty loosened his grip to look at him and they both searched each other's eyes.

"Nothing," Pavel finally said, his face falling a bit. Scotty didn't ask him what he'd been about to say. He'd probably thought Scotty would be proud of him and Scotty didn't want to hear that just then.

"Come to bed," Scotty murmured. He took Pavel's hand and stood, helping Pavel up too. "Let me make you feel good, okay?"

Pavel nodded and let Scotty guide him to the bedroom. He was silent as Scotty undressed him and avoided Scotty's eyes as each new bruise was revealed. He held onto Scotty as he stepped out of his pants and underwear, then just stood there and let Scotty look at him. Scotty's eyes darted from one harsh burst of color to another, trying to see it in his head, the order in which they'd been delivered. He could see each blow, clear as day, each one popping in his mind as violently as the bruises popped against Pavel's pale body.

"Scotty," Pavel whispered. "Just don't look. Okay? Turn the light off, let's just –"

"Turn around," Scotty quietly demanded, looking right into Pavel's eyes. Pavel hesitated.

"You don't have to look," he said almost pleadingly.

"I need to. Please."

Pavel lowered his gaze and reluctantly turned to show Scotty his back. Scotty's breath caught in his throat.

Much of Pavel's back was clear of blemishes, but what was bruised was bruised badly. A sea of ugly color had spread across Pavel's shoulder blades like a cancer. For a long while, Scotty just stared. The movement of Pavel glancing worriedly back at him was what snapped him out of it.

"Scotty?"

"This cowardly fuck hit you from behind?"

"Just once. Most of what you are seeing probably happened when I … was slammed back against the edge of the bar."

"Son of a …" Scotty looked away, just barely managing to stop himself from dissolving into a string of expletives. He had to hold it in. He had to hold it all in, because if he didn't, he thought he'd probably punch a wall.

He hooked an arm over Pavel's shoulder and gripped him across the chest, hugging him from behind. "No man is ever gonna hurt you like this again," he whispered. "I won't allow it."

Pavel laid a hand on the arm across his chest. "That man was too big, I admit that, but I _can_ fight. I wasn't afraid and I'm okay now."

Scotty leaned over to kiss the parts of the bruising that he could get at and then kissed his way up to Pavel's neck, letting his mouth linger there. Pavel sighed and Scotty felt his body relax a little.

"Being afraid is nothing to be ashamed of, you know," Scotty whispered.

"I wasn't afraid."

"I know, I'm just saying –"

"I _wasn't_ ," Pavel insisted, tensing again.

Scotty raised his head and looked at Pavel's profile; the tension, determination and pride were evident in Pavel's furrowed brow, in his firmly-set jaw.

"I know you weren't," Scotty assured him, placating. "Lie down for me? Let me kiss it all better?"

Pavel's expression softened. He turned in Scotty's arms and whispered, "If it will make you feel better." He kissed Scotty's mouth, then pulled away and crawled onto the bed.

Scotty undressed and joined Pavel on the bed where he kissed every bruise and scrape, no matter how small. Pavel closed his eyes as Scotty pressed his lips to the blackened one. Scotty kissed his way down to Pavel's bruised arm and licked across the purple finger-shaped shadows. He didn't linger there. He couldn't look at those fingers for long. The shapeless bruises were one thing, but this one was different, this one hurt Scotty the most, this one was a near perfect image of another man's hand on his boy. Scotty had to close his eyes and move on, heading down toward the indistinct purple splotch on Pavel's hip.

Pavel clung to him. Even when his hands simply lay flat to Scotty's skin, Scotty could feel a certain need in Pavel's touch. Scotty wished Pavel could just say it, tell him exactly what he needed. His mouth said that he was fine, but his body was clearly saying something else.

His face now level with the bruise on Pavel's hip, Scotty brushed his mouth against it as though his touch could heal it. When he opened his eyes to have a good look at it, he froze once again.

At the center of the mottled purple patch were three lines of even darker purple. Two of them were side by side while the third was slashed across them. It was the same way one might mark off five days – four lines with one line sweeping diagonally through them – except this marking stopped at three. And then Scotty noticed the faint image of a circle surrounding the marking. It was like a stamp.

"Scotty?" Pavel whispered. Scotty looked up at him.

"The man who hit you here," Scotty said, "was he wearing a ring?"

Pavel frowned, trying to remember. "He may have been. It would have been the second man; the first one wasn't wearing any jewelry."

"The second man's the one who left that bruise on your arm, isn't he? He punched you in the back, grabbed you from behind, spun you around and shoved you into the bar. That about right?"

Pavel looked troubled again. "Why do you want to know so badly? You are obsessed."

Scotty wished he could just let it go, wished that seeing all of Pavel's bruises wasn't filling him with an unsettling mixture of anger and sadness. He slid back up Pavel's body and lay on top of him. "I should've been there," he whispered, pressing little kisses to Pavel's cheeks and neck. "I'm so sorry."

Pavel tried to reassure him, murmuring sweetly to him, half in English and half in Russian, repeating, like a mantra, that he was fine, that he hadn't been afraid, and Scotty clung to the words even if he didn't believe them, breathed in the breaths on which they were spoken as Pavel whispered against his mouth. He buried his nose against Pavel's neck just to feel the reassuring beat of his heart. He let himself be greedy. He slipped back down and sucked Pavel relentlessly, employing every trick he knew Pavel liked, not allowing Pavel to hold back, practically forcing him to come, just to taste him, just to feel that heat spurting against his tongue, just to feel Pavel's solid length twitch in his mouth, just to watch the rapid rise and fall of Pavel's chest as his breathing went out of control. It all spelled one thing; life. Pavel was okay. He was alive and right here where he belonged.

Scotty finally took his mouth off Pavel's softening prick and crawled up his body to settle on top of him again, needing desperately to be closer to him, to hold him, to feel him. Pavel wrapped his arms around him as Scotty kissed and sucked his skin with increasing urgency. Words came tumbling out of Scotty's mouth, love and regret and little apologies delivered with soft kisses.

"I should've been there," he whimpered. "I'm so sorry, I should've been with you."

"Shh," Pavel whispered, his arms around Scotty becoming strong and comforting. "You are always with me in a way, you know."

"Still should've been there," Scotty repeated as he kissed his way to Pavel's mouth. Pavel let Scotty kiss him and grind against him for a while, for which Scotty was grateful. And Pavel must have sensed that, because he began to gently rock Scotty in his arms. But then Pavel's kiss became a little urgent too, a little impatient. Scotty opened his eyes and found Pavel watching him, and Scotty suddenly realized what Pavel needed. He didn't need to be protected or pampered or cuddled or coddled. He didn't need apologies.

Scotty gave him a nod and then rolled off onto his back. Pavel followed, rolling toward him and cuddling up against him, placing excited little kisses on his cheek.

"You never have to be afraid to ask me for what you want," Scotty murmured. He licked his fingers, then moved his hand down his body, spread his legs and began lightly rubbing at his hole. "You've never been afraid of asking to top before."

Pavel stopped kissing, propped his head up on his hand and idly stroked Scotty's chest, looking sheepish. "I wasn't afraid, I just …" He trailed off and sighed. "I thought you would think that I was trying to compensate for … something."

Scotty had figured as much. "I don't judge you. Ever. You know that. Don't you?"

Pavel shook his head, but he wasn't saying no. "I don't want to talk about it now," he whispered. He moved a hand down between Scotty's legs, touched his hand and began to guide Scotty's index finger into his opening. Scotty let out a little sigh as his finger sunk inside, and Pavel made a noise that was halfway between a moan and a growl. He leaned down and kissed Scotty hard, with a dominant possessiveness and raw need that made Scotty want to submit to him like nothing else. He felt Pavel's hands on his body, caressing and pinching his nipples, then sliding back down and taking hold of his cock. Between Pavel's skillful touch and the sounds of his arousal, it wasn't long before Scotty was pushing a second finger in.

Then Pavel shifted, began kissing his way down Scotty's body. He crawled in between Scotty's legs, got comfortable, opened his mouth wide and took Scotty in nearly all the way to the base. Scotty felt a hand touching his, tugging on it to get it out of the way, and he withdrew his fingers to let Pavel take over. Pavel quickly licked his fingers, then went back to sucking as he carefully replaced Scotty's fingers with his own.

He was damn pretty with his mouth full of cock, his cheeks nicely hallowed. But no matter how much Scotty wanted to comment on that, he knew that was the last thing Pavel wanted to hear now. It didn't matter that Pavel had just about the longest lashes Scotty had ever seen on a man. It didn't matter that Pavel had soft, cherubic curls or that the way he blushed as his arousal increased ironically made him look sweet and innocent. Pavel wouldn't want compliments like that now. Pavel just needed to fuck something now. He needed to feel like a man.

And he _was_ a man. Scotty never saw him as anything less, but he had a hunch that Pavel wasn't so sure of that. Scotty felt bad for Pavel, actually, and couldn't resist petting his pretty curls just a little. Pavel's eyes popped open, went up to Scotty's face, wide and piercing and a little accusatory. _I am a baby to you,_ they said. _I am a little boy to you. That is why you are with me, isn't it?_ It wasn't, but it didn't seem like the time to bring it up. Scotty simply retracted his hand.

"How do you want me?" Scotty whispered when he was sure he was ready.

Pavel didn't say a word. His eyes locked with Scotty's, he pulled his fingers out and took Scotty out of his mouth. He got up, crawled forward and he hovered over Scotty on all fours. Scotty looked closely at his face, trying to see past the veil of arousal, but then Pavel glanced away to grab the lubricant and didn't meet Scotty's eyes again as he sat up to lubricate himself.

Pavel shimmied closer, spreading his knees wide on either side of Scotty's ass, and Scotty obediently pulled his legs back. Pavel sat slightly hunched as he nudged his prick against Scotty's hole, rubbing the slippery tip across it before starting to push inside. His mouth hung slightly open, his lower lip pouting, as he watched himself slide in. He glanced up when Scotty grunted and now seemed taken with watching Scotty work to accept his girth.

"Okay?" Pavel asked, laying a hand on Scotty's belly and petting him there. Scotty nodded.

"Go on, love," he whispered. "All the way in, I'm ready for it."

Pavel obeyed, and when his body was finally flush with Scotty's, he dropped his head back and groaned at the ceiling. When he began to move, Scotty reached down to grip his slender thighs and regulate his speed a bit. Pavel's hips rocked steadily faster and his blush extended down his neck to fill his chest. He watched himself fucking Scotty, the intensity on his face increasing, his brow furrowing as he pumped harder. Soon he was gripping the undersides of Scotty's thighs and clenching his jaw.

He might've had a small frame, but he could still force Scotty to make the most undignified noises. Scotty was torn between making Pavel slow down a little, and spreading open wider and just letting his body accept the assault. He opted for the latter, because frankly it felt damn good.

Pavel lowered himself down over Scotty again, bracing himself on his hands. His hips found a good rhythm in the new position and he went to town. Sweat broke out all over him, a sheen forming on his forehead, down his nose and across his collar bones. Scotty laid his big hands on Pavel's back and pulled him right down to him so he could suck the salty moisture from Pavel's throat. He panted as he licked all the way up Pavel's neck, ending with a hard suck and a deep, hungry growl. Pavel answered with his own hard little grunts, taking Scotty's noises as permission to go even harder. Scotty gasped and cried out and wrapped his arms around Pavel's body, holding on so tight, it felt like they'd merged into one.

Pavel's hot, hard breaths were right in Scotty's ear, accompanied by groans and grunts and even sweet little whimpers. Pavel wanted to come, but he was struggling. This happened sometimes when he was tense or stressed. Having already come probably wasn't helping. Scotty cradled him and murmured in his ear.

"Slow down, love. Just a bit, come on."

Pavel whined, but obeyed, slowing his pace a little. Scotty stroked his back, careful not to put too much pressure on his bruises, and talked him through.

"That's it, darling. That's my boy," he whispered as he rocked his body in time with Pavel's, finally able to match Pavel's rhythm. "Need to come, don't you?"

"Uh-huh," Pavel panted.

"Relax a bit." Scotty pressed a hand to the center of Pavel's back, trying to hold him steady. "Just your hips. Focus down there. Just relax on me, I've got you."

Scotty felt a bit of the tension ease out of Pavel's upper back as Pavel put more of his weight on Scotty. With a needy little moan, Pavel buried his face in Scotty's neck and began sucking. Scotty arched his neck for him, closing his eyes and cradling Pavel's head with his free hand.

"That's it, love. Just let go. Let it all out."

The noises that came out of Pavel were almost anguished, alternating between soft and hard, panting and sob-like. His body began to quiver, and Scotty knew he was close. Scotty tried to relax his legs, let them fall open as much as his body would allow.

"Feel that?" he whispered as he stroked Pavel's back. "Feel how open I am for you? Feel how badly I want you? Hm?" He pressed little kisses to Pavel's face and stepped up his efforts a bit, clenching around Pavel's length and whispering sweetly, "I'm gonna milk you dry. There won't be a drop left in you. You're gonna fill me up, aren't you, you naughty thing? Is that what you want?"

"Da … da …" Pavel gasped, losing control for a moment and bucking hard.

"Then come for me," Scotty demanded, giving Pavel's ass a firm swat. Pavel's quivering worsened, he tensed up, and finally he began to come with a long, hard groan of pleasure and relief. Scotty murmured more filth into Pavel's ear and spanked him again and again, as hard as he could, stopping only when Pavel relaxed, his body finally sagging in Scotty's arms.

Scotty was probably cuddling and nuzzling Pavel too much, because Pavel was soon pulling away, rolling off and falling down onto his back at Scotty's side to catch his breath. Scotty watched him quietly; Pavel's eyes were closed, his skin glistening with sweat. The bruises were almost sexy now, but Scotty couldn't forget how they'd come about.

"Feel any better?" Scotty asked.

Pavel opened his eyes. "Meaning what?"

"You know. You just needed to … fuck something, didn't you?"

Pavel glanced blankly over at him.

"It's all right. We all get a bit iffy about our own manhood sometimes, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Pavel looked away again, up at the ceiling. "I don't need to be taken care of, you know."

"I know, love."

"I am serious." Pavel looked at him again. "I'm not a baby, I don't need –"

"Pasha, Pasha," Scotty hushed him. He rolled onto his side and shimmied close to Pavel. "It's okay. I'm not saying I think you need extra care. You're no different than anyone else. We all need someone to catch us sometimes. All of us. I did for a moment there a while ago. I needed you to comfort me, and I'm not ashamed of that."

Pavel was silent.

"Look, you had an off day. That's all. I'm here to make it better. I always will be. You shouldn't ever be ashamed to ask me for what you want, no matter what it is. I'll never judge you. I'll never think you're weak. I'll never think you're any less of a man than anyone else. You're one of the strongest people I know, you know. You'd have to be, being so young in a job like this. You're so strong, love. I'm in awe of you. I have been since the very first time I heard you speak."

Pavel stared at Scotty in silence, seeming a little in awe himself. He touched Scotty's face, fingertips caressing cheek and chin and lips. His mouth moved soundlessly, searching for words, but Scotty stopped him.

"You don't have to say anything. I know how you feel about me. And sometimes I still can't believe my luck."

Pavel continued to stare as though he couldn't quite believe Scotty was real.

"Come on, now," Scotty murmured, reaching up and stroking Pavel's hair. "You knew all that, didn't you? That I felt that way about you?"

Pavel shook his head.

"Well, then I'm an arse for not making it clear before now."

"No," Pavel said, finally finding his voice. "You are wonderful. You are everything I have ever wanted."

Scotty gave him a soft smile. "You don't look terribly thrilled about that."

"I am. Of course I am. I am just thinking too much."

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"You have done more than enough." Pavel cuddled into Scotty's embrace and nuzzled his chest. He then slid his hand down to Scotty's half-hard cock and began playing with it. "Would you like to fuck me?" he whispered. As much as those words turned Scotty on (just hearing them made his cock twitch in Pavel's hand), Scotty knew Pavel wasn't in the mood. If Pavel had wanted to get fucked, he would simply have asked Scotty to do it. He wouldn't have asked if Scotty wanted to. Scotty _always_ wanted to.

"You've had a hard day," Scotty said, squeezing him. "You can just relax and watch me jerk off instead, how about that?"

Pavel glanced up at Scotty's face; scrutinized him for a moment. Then he gently nudged Scotty over onto his back and headed south to finish Scotty off with his mouth. A compromise, Scotty thought.

"You don't have to," he whispered, but Pavel only hummed at him as he engulfed Scotty's cock with his warm, wet mouth. Any thought of protesting further dissolved from Scotty's mind.

Pavel did everything he knew Scotty liked, and it felt so good that Scotty, without thinking, put his fingers in Pavel's hair. It took a second for him to realize his mistake, but Pavel didn't seem bothered by the petting now; he didn't alter his rhythm at all, he didn't even open his eyes. He kept on sucking, looking and sounding quite content. In fact, as Scotty stroked his hair, his moans became more frequent. Pavel's free hand wandered downward and disappeared underneath his body, and he arched his back a little to raise his hips up off the bed. Even though he'd already come twice, the act of sucking was arousing him enough to make him touch himself.

He stopped for a second to lick his hand, then slipped it right back down underneath himself. And then his eyes popped open to look up at Scotty. His gaze was so hot, Scotty's prick jerked and leaked into his mouth. Pavel pulled his mouth off for a moment, jerking Scotty with his hand instead so he could lap hungrily at Scotty's leaking slit. Scotty caressed his cheek.

"Want it in your mouth, love?" he asked breathlessly.

"Mm-hm," Pavel hummed as he took Scotty in his mouth again. He sucked a little harder now, a little faster, encouraging Scotty's orgasm until Scotty groaned hard and began filling his mouth with come.

For a while afterward, Pavel remained curled up between Scotty's legs, his head resting on Scotty's thigh. He was completely still, but for his breathing, and still didn't seem to mind being petted, which Scotty took full advantage of.

"Why are you sad?" Scotty asked, stroking his hair.

Pavel shrugged and said nothing.

"Is it worse than you're saying? What this guy did to you, I mean."

"No."

Scotty thought talking about things might make Pavel feel better, but Pavel didn't seem to want to talk about it, so Scotty decided not to push. "I love you," he said instead.

"Love you too."

He caressed Pavel's ear and, wanting desperately to make Pavel smile, he took the opportunity to pull a shiny silver coin from behind it. Pavel looked up at the coin, rolled his eyes and promptly put his head back down. "You have coins hidden all over this place, don't you?"

"What're you on about? It's you who's hiding coins. I got that out of _your_ ear."

"Silly man."

"Hey, don't knock it. A little sleight of hand might come in handy someday."

"How? You think I could have distracted that man today by pulling money out of his head?"

"Maybe. Many a young nerd has charmed his way out of a beating with magic tricks."

Pavel looked up at him again, now looking thoughtful. "Did you?" he asked.

"Sometimes, yeah. But humor was usually my weapon of choice."

Pavel lay there for a while longer, quiet, thinking, then he crawled up and cuddled into Scotty's embrace. He finally gave in to sleep a little while later, but Scotty lay awake long afterward. He lay on his back with Pavel in his arms and drooling a little on his chest. He stroked Pavel's hair, listened to him breathe, and absently flipped the coin back and forth across his knuckles. He kept seeing Pavel's bruises in his head, kept seeing a big, meaty hand grabbing at him, shaking him. Scotty was almost surprised the tension in his body wasn't keeping Pavel awake too.

Finally he had to get up. Lying there, when he ought to be _doing_ something, was driving him mental. He carefully slipped out from under Pavel's weight, made sure he was still asleep, then threw on some civilian clothes and left his quarters.

Somehow, Kirk wasn't surprised to see him.

"What kept you?" Kirk asked, rubbing his left eye and squinting out at the corridor.

Scotty frowned. "You were expecting me?"

"I knew you wouldn't let this thing go. Not the kinda guy you are."

Well, Kirk was certainly right about that. "Did you see the man with the ring? The one that messed with Pavel, did you see him?"

"Ring?" Kirk blinked sleepily at Scotty as he tied the belt on his robe, covering up his boxers and bare chest.

"The big one. There were two."

"Oh, yeah. The one I pulled off Chekov."

"So, you know what he looks like, then?"

"Yeah, I got a good look at him, and no, you do not have my permission to go after him."

"With all due respect, sir, I'm not here to ask your permission."

Kirk leaned against the doorjamb and crossed his arms. "I see."

"Could I take him?"

Kirk frowned. "Could you ta – what? Scotty, come on –"

"You may as well tell me, because I'm going down there whether you answer me or not."

"Well, what if my answer's 'no'?"

"Then I'll take the big phaser with me, won't I?"

Kirk sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Scotty, you cannot attack this guy with a phaser."

"I know. But I'd be mad not to bring one."

"Chekov's not even that banged up, is he?"

"Is that the point? Someone messed with him. Someone put their _hands on him_." Scotty shook his head, his gaze steady. "No. No way, that cannot stand. That's not the way we're leaving this."

"You know," Kirk said gently, "you're not always gonna be there. Some days, like today, he's gonna go off on his own and fuck up royally and break a buncha stuff and he's gonna get in trouble and you won't be there. You gonna have to beat somebody up every time to make up for it?"

Scotty clenched his jaw. "This isn't about making up for my absence."

"Oh, it's not?" Kirk asked skeptically.

" _No_ , it's not."

Kirk nodded. "So what, this is about marking your territory?"

Scotty scrunched up his face in annoyance. "Oh, don't be so archaic, he's not my territory."

"Oh, come on. It never goes away, that primal thing in every man that tells him his partner belongs to him. You know, you don't have to go and beat up some guy. Can't you just fuck Chekov really hard and get the same, satisfying effect?"

Scotty felt his face flooding with a hot blush. He lowered his eyes.

"You already did," Kirk said.

"Yeah, something like that," Scotty said tersely.

With another sigh, Kirk said, "You know I can't condone this."

"I know."

"And if you go down there and cause trouble, I'm gonna have to report you."

"I know."

"And do you know what time it is?"

"Perfectly reasonable hour for them; their days are longer than ours."

"The guy might not even still be on duty."

"But he might be. We don't know he's not."

Kirk puffed out his cheeks as he heavily exhaled.

"I'm gonna count to five," said Scotty, "and after that, I'm leaving, one way or the other. One … two …"

Kirk pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just hold your horses a minute, all right? I'm trying to think. You don't even know who you're looking for."

"I know he works at the embassy. I know he's human. I know he's big."

"Oh, well, that narrows it down."

"I know to look for a large ring with a particular symbol on it. It's imprinted in Pavel's skin. That's how hard this sick son of a bitch hit him, and with some great big piece of hardware on his finger too. Captain, I have to go. I have to get back before Pavel wakes up."

"Jesus," Kirk muttered. "I can't believe I'm … Get in here."

"What for?"

"Because if I leave you out here while I get dressed, I'm afraid you'll take off on me."

"What're you getting dressed for?"

"Catch up, Scotty."

Scotty stared at him and did indeed catch up. "No."

"Why not?"

 _"Because."_

"Get your ass in here before I change my mind."

Scotty stayed where he was, torn. "This isn't your fight."

"Hey, I care about Chekov too. You mess with my crew, you mess with me. Also … you can't go alone, that guy'll murder you."

Scotty didn't know whether to tell Kirk to piss off or hug him. Of course, as he looked into Kirk's eyes, he saw something there that had nothing to do with him or Pavel. Kirk was as much a fighter as he was and the prospect of a good punch-up was making his eyes dance a little. Scotty had to smile. "I can't talk you out of this, then?"

Kirk returned his smile. "Not a chance."

Scotty gave him a nod. "Thank you, Captain."

"Yeah, just get in here."

Scotty stepped inside. Kirk told him to sit, but he was so fidgety he preferred to stand and pace. Kirk headed for the bedroom, but before he'd even gotten close, the door slid open and Dr. McCoy stepped out in nothing but boxers, a t-shirt and socks. He was carrying a bowl of something that Scotty decided was cereal, because when McCoy spotted him, he froze in the doorway and his spoon paused on its way to his mouth, letting white liquid dribble off it, back into the bowl. He stared at Scotty, and Scotty stared at him.

Kirk sighed. "I told you to wait in there."

"I heard the door close, dammit!" McCoy hissed. He spun around and went back into the room, his low grumbling drifting out to Scotty's ears until the door closed again.

Kirk scratched his head and frowned at the floor as though searching the carpet for the least awkward way to explain McCoy's presence. "Um …"

"It's none of my business," Scotty said.

Kirk hesitated, taking a step away, then stopping again, putting his hands on his hips and exhaling heavily. Finally Scotty added, "I'm not gonna tell anyone. Just go get dressed, we're wasting time."

Kirk still looked reluctant, but he turned and headed into the bedroom. A moment later, Scotty heard McCoy's muffled voice yelling, though he couldn't make out the words. It was occasionally interrupted by Kirk's muffled voice, which sounded slightly calmer. They went back and forth like this for a while until McCoy emerged, now in sweat pants and without his bowl. He cleared his throat and gave Scotty a nod.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone," Scotty assured him.

"Damn right, you're not," McCoy said without missing a beat. "What are you doing here at this hour anyway?"

"Heading down to the planet to beat up a guy. Came to ask the captain what he looks like."

"Huh … This about the kid?"

"Aye. Were his injuries worse than he's saying? You can tell me the truth."

"He was fine. Just a little banged up is all. So, you're gonna go tear the guy a new one, are you?"

"You bet your arse I am. And don't try to talk me out of it. Captain already tried. And no, I did not ask him to come with me. He insisted and I can't convince him not to."

McCoy sighed and looked wearier than ever. "Yeah, I know. I'd yell at him some more, but you going down there on your own is an even dumber idea. Listen, Scotty, I know you and I don't talk much, so feel free to tell me to mind my own business, but is this really what you wanna do? I mean, the kid got hurt because he started a fight. This isn't exactly the best example you could be setting right now."

"You don't think I know that? Why do you think I've sneaked away in the middle of the night?"

"He doesn't know," McCoy muttered.

"Look, Doctor, I'm not proud of it, but in case you hadn't noticed, I've become somewhat … possessive of him. Of Pavel. Makes me feel like a great, bloody caveman, but I can't help it. Some big, dumb bloke put his hands on him. I can't let that slide, no matter whose fault it was."

McCoy shook his head. "You know, sometimes I wonder how the human race has lasted as long as it has."

Scotty narrowed his eyes at him. "What, you've never felt the need to defend the honor of someone you love?"

"'Course I have, but I usually try not to go charging into battles that don't even exist. It's over, man, let it go. Go back to bed."

"Leave him alone, Bones," said Kirk as he emerged from the bedroom dressed all in black. "You saw the bruises that guy left on Chekov. What would you do if someone did that to me?"

"You mean besides ask what the hell you did to cause it?"

"Thanks, babe, that's sweet."

McCoy grumbled something that Scotty didn't think was actual words. He then turned his scowl on Scotty and spoke with a gentleness that was hardly odd for him, and yet never failed to surprise Scotty a little: "I suppose it's pointless to say this, seeing as you're deliberately walking into a fight, but for God's sake, be careful." He then glanced at Kirk before turning and heading for the bedroom. "I'll be waiting for you two warriors in sickbay," he said as he walked away.

"Probably a good idea," Kirk called to him. McCoy disappeared into the bedroom, and Kirk turned to Scotty. "Ready?"

"Since yesterday. Let's go."

* * *

He was Smith from Financial and he was easy enough to find. Scotty skulked around the financial department while Kirk was off … doing something. He wouldn't tell Scotty exactly what, but assured Scotty he'd be there when it counted. "Just keep an eye on him and tell me when he heads downstairs," Kirk said into his communicator. With a shrug, Scotty went about stalking Smith from Financial.

He was quite large; Scotty couldn't imagine someone as big as this guy even _wanting_ to pick on someone Pavel's size. It was ridiculous. Where was the challenge? Where was the dignity? Smith sauntered out of an office and over to reception where he leaned against the desk and began chatting with the woman sitting behind it. She batted her eyelashes and laughed at whatever he said. He probably wasn't even funny, Scotty thought, peering at him from behind a large plant. He had sleek, dark hair, a traditionally handsome face, a rather large chin with a cleft in it, far too many teeth for his own good. He had broad shoulders and his uniform hugged just enough to show he had that perfect v-shaped torso that many men craved. Scotty narrowed his eyes at him as he retrieved his communicator.

"Scott to Kirk."

"Yeah, Scotty?"

"I've got him. And he's a big one. But I reckon we can take him together."

"Confidence. That's what I like to hear."

"I've got this one pegged already. He's used to getting what he wants. That's why he picks on guys less than half his size. He doesn't like challenges. He's used to having things handed to him 'cause he's good looking. Path of least resistance, that's this guy's M.O. I know this guy. I've met this guy several times. This guy? He always underestimates me. He has no idea what's coming."

"This about you getting your ass kicked in high school?"

"… Maybe a bit. It's mostly about Pavel, though. Ninety percent Pavel, ten percent me … Eighty Pavel, twenty me."

"Is he coming? His shift started eight hours ago, so it's gotta be quitting time for him."

"How'd you find that out?"

Scotty could hear Kirk's smile as he replied, "I have my ways."

"Well, he's just chatting up the receptionist," Scotty said, wondering if Kirk had been chatting up a few receptionists himself. "She's eating it up too." Scotty scowled through the plant's little red leaves. "That's it, puff him up, make him feel good … so I can knock him right down again … Shit, he's coming this way."

"Don't do anything until I give you the signal."

"What's the signal?"

"I don't know yet."

 _"What?"_

"You'll know it when you see it. Kirk out."

With a little grumble, Scotty tucked his communicator away and stepped out from behind the plant just as Smith walked by and headed for the lifts. A lift arrived, and Scotty followed him in.

"Garage eight," said Smith as the lift door slid shut. Scotty took his place to Smith's right and just a little behind him, so he could have a look at him without being too obvious.

"Heard there was a scuffle in the lounge this afternoon," Scotty said casually.

Smith glanced sidelong at him, then went back to facing forward. "Yeah. Just some kid. Cocky little shit. Starfleet."

"Kids. Come right outta the academy thinking they know everything."

"You got that right. No worries, though. I put the little bastard in his place."

Scotty clenched his jaw. "Oh, I see."

"Yeah, he wasn't any trouble, really. Barely weighed anything, I lifted him right up off the ground a couple of times."

Scotty eyed the back of Smith's head with contempt. "Bet he learned a thing or two."

"You bet your ass he did. He's probably a good kid, though. Just a little too proud, misguided, misinformed. I went easy on him, just roughed him up a bit. Thought that'd be less embarrassing for him than being hauled off by security."

"Well … that was sweet of you."

"I like to think so," Smith said, smiling and rubbing his oversized chin. "Not sure his captain would agree, but he seemed like a reasonable guy. Jim Kirk, I think is his name. I've heard stories about him. He is one lucky son of a bitch."

"Why's that?"

"Getting his hands on the _Enterprise_ so young? And with a past like his? I'd say that's luck, wouldn't you? Anyway, I coulda taken him too if I'd really wanted to, but he took one look at me and backed right off. You getting out here?"

The lift door opened on a sterile, white concrete underground parking garage, and with a nod, Scotty followed Smith out. He wondered where Kirk was. They were running out of time.

"That's a nice ring," Scotty said.

Smith looked at the large silver ring on his right middle finger. "Oh, this? Yeah, had it made special. That symbol there is my wife's family symbol. She's a native Antaagon."

Scotty had a look at it. The symbol was identical to the one he'd found on Pavel's hip.

"Oh, you're married?" Scotty asked. "Thought I noticed you flirting upstairs."

"Yeah, well, you know how it is," Smith said with a chuckle. "Flirting never hurt anybody. You parked around here?"

"Yeah, just, er … over … there …" Scotty gestured vaguely, and Smith filled in the blanks beautifully.

"Yeah, I'm around there too. You new here? I'm Smith. Joseph Smith." Smith held out his big, meaty hand and Scotty reluctantly shook it.

"Scott."

"Scott what?"

"Just Scott. So, you take a massive thing like that off when you fight?"

"The ring? Nah. I find it makes a good impression, if you know what I mean." Smith snorted and laughed too hard at his own joke. Scotty managed a little chuckle, but he was just seething inside. Where the hell was Kirk?

They turned a corner, heading toward the far end of the garage, and were momentarily shrouded in shadow, a low-hanging bit of ceiling blocking some of the light. Scotty was wondering how much longer he could stall when something big dropped down from the ceiling and landed on Smith's back. Smith howled and stumbled and swatted, but the thing, which turned out to be Kirk, held firm, squeezing him around the neck.

Smith croaked and wheezed a few syllables that would probably have been words if Kirk's arm hadn't been crushing his windpipe. He stumbled backwards into a wall, smashing Kirk against it, but Kirk still held on. He adjusted his grip a bit, then reached up with his free hand and grabbed onto one of the white pipes that was running along the ceiling. Every time Smith tried to move, Kirk's grip held him firmly in place, but Scotty knew that wouldn't last long.

"You call that a signal?" Scotty asked Kirk.

"Worked, didn't it?" Kirk said, his voice strained with the effort of keeping Smith stationary. "Now, hurry up and wail on the guy before he breaks loose."

Scotty stepped toward Smith and looked him dead in the eye for the first time. "What was that you said about Ensign Chekov now?" he asked. "Called him a little bastard, I believe."

"Who … are you?" Smith wheezed as he struggled.

"Like to beat the shit out of kids half your size, do you? Makes you feel like a big man, does it?"

"What … are … you, the kid's … dad?"

Scotty stepped even closer, came nose to nose with Smith, and said, "I'm his boyfriend."

Smith struggled harder, finally getting a few fingers between his throat and Kirk's arm. He sucked in a bit of air and flashed Scotty a mocking smile. "How … old are you … exactly?"

Kirk raised his eyebrows at Scotty. "I'd say them's fightin' words."

"Agreed." Scotty held Smith's gaze as he delivered a solid punch to Smith's stomach. Smith tried to double over, but Kirk held on. Scotty delivered another blow to the gut and this time had to jump out of the way as Smith threw up.

"Ah, come on," Kirk groaned, turning his face away. "Did he get any on me? Tell me he didn't get any on me."

"You're fine, just hang on as long as you can," Scotty said, and he delivered the first blow to Smith's face, knocking Smith's head back against Kirk's chin and disorienting Kirk enough for Smith to get out of the choke hold. Smith came at Scotty, lumbering forth, clearly a bit dizzy from the choking, and took a swing. He easily missed, Scotty ducking underneath the big fist as it swung overhead. Scotty darted to the right, delivered a kick to Smith's left knee, knocking it out from under him, and watched him crumple a little, but Smith quickly recovered and came at Scotty, finally landing a punch to Scotty's jaw. Scotty instantly tasted blood.

Kirk found his bearings and jumped right back into the action, letting out a primal yell as he charged for Smith's back. Scotty barely had enough time to slip out of the way before Kirk barreled into Smith and shoved him face first into a concrete wall. Smith managed to elbow Kirk in the side of the head, then spun around when Kirk staggered out of the way, but Scotty came at him again from the side and got him twice with his right fist and once with his left. Smith staggered, leaning a shoulder against the wall for support while he got his bearings. Kirk was at Smith's back in a second, reached around to grab his hand and pulled it back and up, hard, making Smith howl in pain. Smith tried to get at Kirk with his free hand, but Kirk kept clear of it and then was finally able to grab hold of it too.

Scotty had to move quickly; Smith wasn't going to stay in Kirk's grip for long. He moved right in and managed to get one punch off successfully before Smith broke free and violently threw Kirk off of himself. Kirk went flying, but managed to tuck-and-roll and was upright again in a second, ready to come back and help. Scotty held up a hand to stop him, however. He and Smith stood a few feet apart, each watching the other, each crouched slightly, ready to spring into action at any second.

"Scotty," Kirk hissed. "What're you doing?"

Scotty didn't look at him. Kirk was probably thinking that this couldn't possibly end well if Scotty wasn't going to let him help. And maybe he was right, but Scotty had to try. His heart was pumping, adrenaline flooding his body. His eyes were just daring Smith to come at him. He wanted Smith to.

There was blood trickling down his chin. He tongued his cut lip and imagined Pavel with the same injury, blood running down his face. He made himself see it, and thought about the bruises Pavel did have. The images fueled him. Fuck, yeah, he could do this.

Smith wiped blood from the corner of his mouth and smirked. "What are you, the kid's bodyguard?"

"Maybe. Bottom line: you fuck with him, you fuck with me."

Smith laughed. "If I'd known you were the only punishment I'd have to face, I'd've been a bit harder on the kid."

"Scotty," Kirk said from the sidelines. "You are not gonna take this guy on your own."

Scotty glanced at Kirk, just for a moment, and that was all it took. Their eyes locked and Kirk's panicked expression softened just slightly to one of understanding. Not a word was spoken between them, but Scotty could see that Kirk finally got it; Scotty had to be the one to finish this. Kirk was clearly reluctant, but he gave Scotty a single nod and took a step back. He remained in a slightly crouched, ready position, though, his eyes as alert and watchful as ever. He had Scotty's back if Scotty needed him.

"You sure you don't want your friend to help you out here?" asked Smith. "He might have a point, you know."

"I'll be fine on my own, thanks," Scotty said, his voice surprisingly calm.

"So, what ya got? Come on. Show me, little man." Smith held his arms open as though in welcome. His ring caught the light and glinted menacingly, leaving a little spot of after image on Scotty's retinas. Purple, like a bruise.

"Come here," Scotty said, his voice still eerily quiet. His eyes met Smith's again and watched Smith's face register slight confusion.

"Attack me," Scotty said. "Come at me. Let's bloody well do this already."

Smith's shoulders came at Scotty, blotting out everything else. Scotty crouched, and then there was darkness and hands grabbing him, but he was grabbing right back and dropping backwards, and the next thing he knew, Smith was landing with a grunt on his back and Scotty was rolling safely away from him.

Scotty managed to right himself before Smith could get his considerable frame up again. He took full advantage of his head start and pounced on Smith. He straddled Smith's chest and got two good punches in before Smith managed to grab his wrist on its third journey toward his face. He grabbed Scotty's other arm as well and flipped Scotty over onto his back. One of Smith's hands was wrapped around Scotty's throat a second later.

"Scotty!" Kirk yelled.

"Don't!" Scotty barked back. Or tried to; it came out as a croak.

"Had enough, little man?" Smith snarled. His big, red face was glistening with sweat, and he wasn't quite so pretty while wearing such an ugly scowl.

"Got you … right where … I want you," Scotty rasped at him as he struggled to get free.

Smith's grip began to tighten, and Scotty's vision began to blur. He thought he saw something small, pale and kind of fluffy go streaking by behind Smith and wondered if it was Kirk, but he was pretty sure Kirk wasn't fluffy, and then he heard Kirk's voice, but he couldn't make out what was said because he was beginning to black out.

And then Smith's grip eased up a bit. Scotty greedily sucked air into his lungs and blinked dazedly up at the beautiful creature who was now standing behind Smith, looking down at them. Scotty wondered if he was dead and was staring up at an angel, but then his vision stabilized, his head stopped swimming, and Pavel came into focus.

"The hell …" Scotty heard Smith say, and a second later, Pavel's fist slammed right into Smith's temple with a sickening _crack_. Smith was so taken aback by Pavel's appearance, he didn't have time to try to dodge or stop the punch, and Pavel's fist made a solid connection. Scotty saw a flash of silver as Pavel's blow hit its target, and when Smith keeled over and fell to the ground, Scotty clearly saw Smith's ring glinting on Pavel's hand.

Pavel gave Smith one final look of pure hatred, then hurried to Scotty's side.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he and Kirk helped Scotty's to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"Rescuing you, apparently. And it is funny, because I was about to ask you the same thing."

"How'd you even find us?" asked Kirk.

"I asked around, asked if anyone had seen either of you." Pavel paused, frowned, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out several little white cards with names and numbers scrawled on them. "Five receptionists asked me to give these to you."

"Heh," Kirk chuckled. "Um, thanks, you can just toss those out. But no, what I meant was how'd you know we were here?"

"The doctor told me. I woke up and Scotty was gone. I figured he went back to speak with you, Captain, so I went to your quarters."

"Oh, so … you saw Dr. McCoy in my …" Kirk trailed off, looking shifty and scratching at the back of his neck.

Pavel smiled, watching Kirk fidget and struggle for words. "I already knew about you and the doctor."

"You did?" Kirk and Scotty asked in unison.

Pavel shrugged. "It was obvious."

"And you didn't tell me?" asked Scotty.

"Hey!" barked Smith from behind them. Everyone turned to watch warily as he staggered to his feet. Scotty was more than a little pleased to see the bright red gash next to his left eye where Pavel had struck him.

"No funny business," Pavel warned, shaking a finger at him. "There are three of us and one of you."

Smith glowered at him and seemed to be contemplating going after him again, but Scotty stepped up on Pavel's left, and in the corner of his eye he saw Kirk step up to flank Pavel's right. Smith seemed to reconsider.

"Mind giving me my ring back?" he said through clenched teeth.

Pavel took it off and stepped toward him. Scotty tensed, but Smith merely grabbed the ring away from him.

"Go," Pavel ordered. "Go home, and tell no one of any of this. If you do, then perhaps people will have to learn the truth of how you got that cut on your face."

Smith gritted his teeth. There was no way he was interested in letting people know that a little hundred-and-thirty-pound math nerd had messed up his perfect face with his very own ring. Without another word, Smith spun around and stalked off, glaring daggers at Kirk and Scotty as he went.

Pavel turned to face Scotty and Kirk, looking somberly at them.

"You should not have come," he said.

"Neither should you, Ensign," said Kirk.

"Aye, sir, I know," Pavel said, though he held his chin up, not looking one bit sorry. "I know there is nothing I can say to excuse myself, but please understand; I had to come back. Knowing that Scotty was here facing that man … I had to come back."

Kirk gave him a nod. "Well, if I chastised you now, I suppose I'd be a hypocrite. We didn't have to come back here either. No, Scotty, we didn't," he added just as Scotty opened his mouth to protest. Scotty shut his mouth again, but then Pavel turned a slightly hardened gaze on him.

"I couldn't just let him get away with what he'd done," Scotty said defensively. "You know me, Pavel; as soon as I saw what happened to you, you must've known what I'd have to do."

Pavel nodded and stepped toward him. He took both of Scotty's hands and shook his head. "You should not have come," he repeated softly. And then, to Scotty's surprise, Pavel leaned in and gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you," he whispered.

Scotty relaxed and smiled at him. He reached up, stroked Pavel's cheek and murmured, "Any time, pet."

"This is adorable," Kirk said flatly. "Really very sweet, but can we get outta here before someone shows up? This is a surveillance blind spot, which is why I chose to ambush Smith here, but someone's bound to wander by eventually."

Kirk unholstered his communicator and let the officer on transporter duty know they were ready to beam back up while Scotty and Pavel stood by.

"How'd you get his ring?" Scotty asked. " _When_ did you get his ring?"

"While he was throttling you," Pavel said matter-of-factly. He then gave Scotty a mysterious smile. "A little sleight of hand comes in handy sometimes."

Scotty grinned proudly, placed a hand on the small of Pavel's back and pulled him close. "That's my boy."

Moments later, they were aboard the _Enterprise_ once again. The soreness was already setting into Scotty's body. As he strode from the transporter room with Kirk and Pavel on either side of him, he rolled his shoulders and clenched his fists just to feel the stiffness blooming inside.

"You gentlemen realize what we just did was really not okay," said Kirk

"Aye, sir," said Scotty and Pavel.

"We could get in a lotta trouble for this."

They stopped at a fork in the corridor and turned to face each other.

"I know, Captain," Scotty said. "And … permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Sure."

"I realize that what I did, what I've made you and Pavel do, is completely out of order. But sir, to be perfectly honest, and I mean no disrespect, I can't say that I regret it."

Scotty hoped Kirk could see, in his eyes, what he meant, that this really wasn't about disrespecting his captain or being irresponsible. And to his relief, Kirk smiled at him, making his already swollen right eye squint even more.

"You know what?" said Kirk. "I think I like you like this."

"What, angry and vengeful?"

"No. Protective. I knew you'd be good for him."

Scotty looked to his left and found Pavel watching him fondly. Then Pavel looked at Kirk and asked, "Do you need me for anything else, Captain?"

"Not tonight. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Pavel nodded and looked at Scotty again. "I will be waiting in your quarters," he murmured. He leaned in and kissed Scotty's cheek. "And we will talk," he added more seriously. Then he bid Kirk a good night, turned and departed.

"Sweet kid," Kirk remarked.

"Aye," Scotty said absently, watching Pavel walk away.

"Brave too," Kirk added. "He didn't have to go back and face that guy, but he did."

"Did you mean what you said?" Scotty asked. "About thinking I'd be good for him."

"'Course I did. What, you think I would've given my blessing to any old loser Chekov had his eye on? Nuh-uh. It wasn't just your sex life I was thinking about that day, Scotty … not that I think about your sex life that often … or ever." Kirk cleared his throat awkwardly and continued: "I also took into account the kind of man you are. And you're a good one. 'Course I thought you'd be good for him. And I wasn't wrong. I'm never wrong."

Scotty smiled at that and had a good look at Kirk. He'd had no idea that Kirk had given Pavel's well being, or Scotty's character, so much thought. He hadn't realized Kirk had been paying such close attention. Scotty supposed that was why he was the captain. He felt a little lump rising in his throat.

"Well, thank you, sir," Scotty said more softly than he'd intended, the lump seeming to block his voice. "I appreciate you saying that."

Kirk clapped him on the shoulder. "No sweat. I should let you go. I'm sure Chekov's got an earful waiting for you when you get back to your quarters."

Scotty didn't doubt it. When he arrived at his quarters, he found Pavel on the couch, icing his fist. Pavel immediately set the ice pack aside, stood and escorted Scotty to the bathroom where he helped him clean the blood from his face.

"Don't you want to yell at me?" Scotty asked as Pavel gently wiped his chin clean. Pavel shrugged.

"No. Not anymore."

"I'm sorry if I was out of line."

Pavel finished cleaning him up, set the cloth down and looked into his eyes. "You did it because you love me," he said. "Which is a much better reason than defending the honor of a starship."

"Oh, hey now, don't knock your reason. That's a damn fine reason, that is."

Pavel gave him a sad little smile. "Don't encourage me."

They retired to Scotty's bed where Pavel curled up naked in Scotty's arms. Scotty stared into the darkness, waiting to hear the telltale signs of slumber from Pavel, but Pavel seemed as awake as he was.

"Scotty?"

"Hm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"… Maybe I was afraid. Just a little."

Scotty wanted to be angry. He wanted to cling to his rage, but all he felt was sad for Pavel. He squeezed Pavel and whispered, "I won't tell."

Pavel cuddled him, nudging his head underneath Scotty's chin.

"Pavel? You know, I'm really afraid I've been a bad influence."

"I didn't start the fight because of you."

"No, I know you didn't. I know you're a proud, fiery little thing anyway, but I haven't set the best example, have I? And I know you probably don't understand why I have to say this, but the fact is I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Pasha, and I'm gonna be a better man. For you."

Pavel looked up at him and didn't seem to know what to say. Scotty knew what he probably wanted to say; that Scotty didn't need to change, that he shouldn't worry so much. But thankfully Pavel didn't say any of that. He didn't say another word, simply stared into Scotty's eyes. And Scotty saw it, saw the moment of clarity sweep across Pavel's face, the moment when Pavel realized that what Scotty felt for him was big enough to be life-changing.

"I hope this is a good moment for you," Scotty said. "I know it can be kind of a big deal, realizing that someone is willing to change the way they live their life, because of you. But this is a good thing. I hope it helps you understand that you're a life-changing thing, Pasha. You make me want to be better.

"And you know, all that stuff that you carry around inside you all the time, all that stuff that you've convinced yourself you have to be in order to make it out here? I wish I could take all that off your shoulders. My one hope is that everything I've said and shown you of myself tonight helps you understand that there's no part of you that you have to hide from me. There's nothing you have to pretend to be. With me, you can just … well, you can just _be_."

Scotty knew he was a hypocrite, telling Pavel to be completely honest when he, Scotty, had sneaked away barely two hours earlier to do something behind Pavel's back. But he could feel bad about that later. All else could wait. Because in that moment Pavel was looking overwhelmed in the most wonderful way.

"You are …" Pavel began, apparently still searching for words even as he spoke. "You are an incredible man."

Scotty shrugged sheepishly. "Not really. I'm just in love with you, that's all."

Pavel swallowed hard. "I will be better for you too. I promise."

"You're perfect just as you are."

Pavel shook his head. "No. That look in your eyes when you saw my bruises …" Scotty felt him shiver. "I don't want to make you look like that ever again. Violence is never the answer."

"That's right … unless you're Scottish."

For the first time since returning from the away mission, Pavel laughed, a real, uncontrolled laugh. It was such a relief to see a twinkle of genuine happiness in those eyes again, that for the first time since Pavel's return, Scotty wasn't angry or sad or guilty or vengeful. He was genuinely happy too.

 _Gonna be better for you,_ he thought as he and Pavel closed their eyes and settled down to sleep. _I promise._

He flexed his fingers against Pavel's back, relishing the soreness in them, and he smiled to himself. Then he caught himself and tried to wipe the smile off his face.

 _Tomorrow,_ he thought. _I'll start first thing tomorrow, I swear._

END


End file.
